


Daydreaming

by banrionsi



Series: Natasha Romanov oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Series: Natasha Romanov oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719475
Kudos: 23





	Daydreaming

"This is the fourth time today I've caught you daydreaming. Are you alright?" Steve's concerned voice barely registered with Y/N. She continued staring out the window, a lazy smile gracing her features.  
Tony glanced over, distracted from his phone by Steve's voice. He noticed Y/N's unfocused gaze and smile and immediately grinned.  
"Not to worry Steve, she's perfectly alright" he slapped his hand on Y/N's shoulder with a smirk, startling her into reality. She blinked a couple of times before frowning. "What? What do you want?"  
"Nothing, nothing. Just noticed you seemed a little distracted" his grin grew into a leer.  
Y/N straightened her back and schooled her expression into something neutral. "I don't know what you're talking about"  
Tony and Steve gave each other a look, and Tony turned to her with a raised eyebrow.  
"Really? C'mon Y/N what's going on? Is it a boy? Huh, huh you gonna tell us?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.  
Steve piped in with a devious glint in his eyes. "Yeah, c'mon Y/N you can tell us. We won't say anything to anyone. Pinky promise"  
Y/N sighed and gave in. "Alright fine I'll tell you. But if it gets out I swear to God, I'll kill both of you"  
"It won't get out" they swore in unison. Y/N narrowed her eyes at them before leaning in and beckoning them to come in closer. They leaned forward around the small table eagerly.  
"Alright, you know the way I trained under Natasha yeah? Well, I spent a lot of time with her, a lot of it spent close quarters in a fighting arena. It was amazing. It was literally the best time of my life. We even went out for coffee and stuff. I'm pretty sure she meant it in a gal pals way but I meant it in a "gal pals" way. So, that's who I was thinking about".  
Y/N looked up from the table to find Steve looking vaguely surprised and Tony downright ecstatic.  
Tony turned to her, his whole face lit up in excitement. "Y/N if you get Natasha laid she won't be so wound up and she won't hit me all the time! You gotta take one for the team and try to bang her. You might get slapped if you ask her out and she doesn't feel the same way, but you know, yolo"  
Steve slowly nodded. "Tonys right, you gotta ask her out. If not for Tony, then for yourself. What've you got to gain by never asking her out?"  
Y/N stared at them, incredulous. "Oh I don't know, the retainment of her friendship? Guys, I'm not asking Natasha out!"  
"Really? Wow, I'm offended. I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go to dinner but maybe I won't now" drawled a familiar voice. Y/N stood up and whirled around. "Natasha! It's not what it sounds like".  
Natasha simply smirked at her. "I know. I'm kidding with you. Don't worry, I was here when you were waxing poetry about our time in the arena"  
Y/N gaped, her cheeks a furious red. "Uhhhh. Um". Natasha rolled her eyes. "God you're slow. C'mon nerd, I'm taking you to get shwarma" She took Y/Ns hand and cast an amused glance at Steve and Tony.  
"Thanks for letting me know you were gonna get her to spill the beans. The intel I gathered was useful". Y/N glared at them and gave them both the finger with her free hand.  
However, later in the night as she lay in Natasha's bed covered only by sheets, she mused that perhaps their meddling had been useful after all. After all, daydreams about cuddling with Natasha were definitely not as good as the real thing.


End file.
